Rio
Summary Rio (リオ) is an orphaned child that lived in the slums of the Beltram Kingdom capital. He's actually the reincarnation of Amakawa Haruto who died due to an unfortunate accident in Japan. His most striking feature is his black hair which is extremely rare among the population and his androgynous looks which were a combination of his features from his previous and current life making him the distinguishable amongst the orphans. He has sworn to take a revenge on his mother’s murderer but his fate changed drastically after he awakened to his previous life’s memories as Amakawa Haruto. Their personalities merged into one with Haruto and Rio sharing control over the body and mind. Afterward in a sudden turn of event, he got dragged on a kidnapping incident where he somehow saved the kidnapped princess, As a reward, he was allowed to enroll in the Bertram Kingdom Royal Institute, only to get himself involved in their political disputes, Later, due to false accusation, he became a fugitive before graduation and forced to escape the country He goes far east to his parent motherland where he tried to find his root and arrange his personality mess, later on, he return back to the west with a new identity by using his previous life name Haruto Amakawa (ハルト＝アマカワ), aiming to take his revenge over his parents enemies. Appearance As Rio, he had an appearance than reminiscing his previous life, with black eyes and black hair, slender build, yet firm, there's a bunch of old scars on his body from the time he lived in the slum, but it's start fading along the years. As his second persona Haruto, he has a grey asymmetrical hair that's longer on the right side of his face, sharp face, strong and serious eyes, he give a calm and collected air around him, sometimes feeling dangerous but also somehow gave a safe feeling. Personality Background Rio born from two immigrant parent that came to the kingdom from far away east of Yagumo Region, his father named Zen, was an adventurer and he died before Rio can even remember his face, he was then raised alone by his mother Ayame, though their black hair often give them trouble, her mother's positivity, gentleness and love enabled him to grow up peacefully, until his mother got murdered by someone that they trust, Rio that at the time just reached the age of 5 years old, had got thrown in the slums losing everything he had, he then swore to take revenge on the man that took everything from him, and managed to survive the slum life, until 2 years later, at one morning, Rio got his previous life memories back Story Rio has lived a portion of his life in Bertram as an orphan in the slums. Since awakening to Haruto's memories, things have only gotten harder. As a beneficiary of the King of Bertram, Rio was educated in the royal academy despite a lack of peerage. After the false accusation of attempted murder of Flora Bertram, Rio left for Yagumo, the region his parents emigrated from. With Latifa, his failed assassin, he ventured into Seirei no Tami, the land of the beastfolk. Later revealed Latifa is the elder's great-granddaughter, as a reward for saving Latifa Rio asked to learn spirit arts and he met the high level spirit dryad who told him that he is contractor upper class spirit, Rio grew into the most stronger spirit user in that time. At the moment, reis using black wyvern to attack village before made a turmoil Rio killed that black wyvern and dwarves make armor set made from the leather of the Black Wyvern. Before he left the village the elder give him a reward, slydora gave him Time-Space Chache , Dominic give him a weapon and set of armor, also a large number of medicines. After leaving, he continued his journey to Yagumo. He traveled from village to village seeking information on his parents when the elder of one knew who he was. This woman claimed to be his father's mother but refused to discuss his parents more because don't have the right position to reveal the truth behind Rio's parents. Rio lived much like any other villager under his grandmother's care while aiding the village in hunting and farming. He was approached by a vassal of the Karatsuki Empire. He was then informed of the situation involving his parents. His mother Ayame was a former second princess of the kingdom and his father Zen was a rising star warrior who charged as her guard. Karasuki Kingdom have long conflict again Rokuren Kindom, in that time at that time, the Rokuren kingdom sent a ceasefire proposal to Karasuki kingdom and celebrated it in Royal Capital of Karasuki Kindom ,The ceasefire agreement also passed nicely; later the prince was supposed to go back to his home country without any incident. But, the evening of that day, someone kidnapped Ayame. The culprit was the assistant of the Rokuren kingdom’s prince, who belonged to a dark side that came the conclusion of the ceasefire agreement. Zen, who was protecting Ayame from the back splendidly, managed to capture that person. Though some circumstances were omitted, having been trained to commit suicide with an unknown ability, that person was dead.The next day, while the Karasuki kingdom side asked for explanation of this matter, the Rokuren kingdom prince was angry with reason that his assistant was brutally murdered. Despite the fact that their opponent is the one who’s starting all of this event, due the sudden death of the culprit, Karasuki kingdom side decided to treat this case with caution. But, the Rokuren kingdom’s prince wouldn’t give a care about it, and made a fuss of himself going all the way to the enemy kingdom, only to be betrayed like that. The negotiations of both kingdoms were going down the drain, just like that, the situation was almost forced the breaking of the ceasefire agreement.The Rokuren kingdom prince made another point to fix the ceasefire agreement,The execution of Zen, who personally killed his assistant, and a demand for Ayame. Hamura as a king pretending to accept Rokuren kingdom prince's demand and secretly attempted to attack the Rokuren kingdom. With a scale which couldn’t be sniffed out by the Rokuren kingdom and the opposing domestic nobles, picking the most elite amongst the samurai organisation’s fighters to dispatch them without being found by the Rokuren kingdom. Karasuki Kingdom successes defeated Rokuren Kingdom make them vassal state of the Karasuki kingdom, but they made a blunder by deceiving their citizens, After staying for a while in Karasuki, he decided to leave and go meet the Spirit Folks, he met Sara and other, that their shocked Rio become more mature than before. He meet Latifa and having bath together, he told her that he going to stralh region to meet his benefactor, she warned him to be careful. Rio later going to Bertram kingdom to meet Seria, in his journey he reunites again with Miharu who was summoned with the heroes. He saves her from the slave trader and brings them to the Spirit Folk, they accepted Miharu group and made a welcome party. In a short time Rio's contracted spirit has awakened and slept beside him (naked), it had made Miharu shocked, later Rio had to explain the situation. WN Route LN Route Relationships Celia Claire Celia was Rio's teacher and his only companion when he was studying in Bertram Royal Academy. During his stay in academy, she would help him whenever she could and Rio would do the same for her. For instance, on the first day of school, she taught him how to read numbers after knowing that he could not read nor write numbers. On the other hand, Rio would help to clean up her laboratory, prepare tea and snack for their tea break and organize her research material (although, Rio helped because he couldn't tolerate Celia's messy room). She gradually fallen in love with Rio and only found out after Rio decided to leave the country when he was framed for attempted murder towards the royalty. When Rio returned to Bertram kingdom to visit her, he found out that Celia was forced to hold a political wedding with Charles Arbour as his seventh wife. Rio saved her by kidnapping her in front of all the guests and Charles Arbour. During her stay with Rio In Rock House, Seria learn how to perceive magic power and some fundamental in spirit magic. When Rio come back from evening party in Galurk kingdom, he offered her to help her meet her parents (volume 11). Celia is currently in the midst of going to the Resistance along with the 1st Princess, Christina and her royal guard. (volume 12) Ayase Miharu Ayase Miharu is Amakawa Haruto (Rio's previous incarnation)'s 1st love and childhood friend. In volume 4, the reincarnated Haruto, Rio, found Miharu and co. In the forest. Rio was confused of how to interact with her again as his moral values were different from those when he was Amakawa Haruto. He also detested the idea of involving Miharu and those he holds dear into his revenge toward Lucius. This stemmed from the fact that he felt guilty of killing people despite being necessary. Hence, he felt that he is not qualified to be close to her nor is he qualified to attain happiness. Later, Aisia bestowed a dream upon Miharu, a dream about Haruto after they separated and Rio before they reunited again. This spurred Mahiru to approach Rio more aggressively compared to her usual shy/timid personality). Aisia also warned Miharu that Rio is kind but cowardly person as he doesn't want people he loves to enter his life because he may end up hurting them. She also says that if Miharu wants to come to Haruto's side once more there is one opportunity to do so, when he revealed his true identity and told her not run away if that opportunity came. Thanks to Satsuki who give Haruto advice he can accept himself and Miharu once again. She later tells Sendou Rakahisa that she is fell in love with Haruto as his past and as Rio, Takahisa attempts to kidnap Miharu but Rio came and saved her. Sendou Aki Haruto's little step sister, she later hated Haruto because he made his mother cry and can't keep his promises. She treat Miharu like her own sister and is very mad because Miharu choose to stay beside Rio than follow her to St.Stella kingdom.She joined Takahisa to kidnap Miharu but failed and Satsuki give her a sermon, princess Liliana then took her to St.Stella kingdom. Sendou Masato Haruto's little step brother, he treats Rio like his own brother. He is Amakawa Haruto's mother's son with Sendou Takahisa's father. In rock house he trains with a sword under the guidance of Rio, he the follows his brother Takahisa to St.Stella kingdom. Aisia Aisia is Rio's contracted spirit, she is willing to do anything for the sake of Haruto's happiness. Rio knows that he is an upper class spirit after he met the Spirit of the giant tree, Dryad. Flora Beltram Christina Beltram Latifa [[Liselotte Cretia|'Liselotte Cretia']] [[Sumeragi Satsuki|'Sumeragi Satsuki']] [[Sayo|'Sayo']] Lucius L'Orguille Abilities Martial Arts Haruto was taught «Ancient Martial Arts» and «Swordsmanship» by his grandfather in his previous life. Later as Rio, he further trains his swordsmanship excelling beyond even royal guards as just a child in Bertram. Magical Abilities * Magic (fake; gained by mimicking the principle of the magic since he never succeeded in the Contract Ceremony) * Magic (White/All-rounder Type) * Spirit Arts (Rio has a natural affinity for the arts preceding the West's magic arts. This prevent him from fulfilling Contract Ceremonies. Spirit Arts are more versatile.) Intelligence In his previous life, Haruto already became a university student before he died. Combined with Rio's knowledge of the new world, Rio is considered multilingual, being able to properly speak Japanese from his past life as Haruto and 3 different languages from the new world, Strahl Region language, Agumo Region language and Spirit language. Although considered illiterate at first, Rio quickly learned and surpassed his peers in the academy. Rich Rio is filthy rich, he still has some mystic coins from the rewards of saving Flora from kidnapping, he has big amount of Monster Material and Magic Stone from the monster he defeated in his journey in his storage, he had several bases and mansions spread in several countries, and he still has tons of items and recipes he learn in Seirei no Tami like Soap, Liquor, or Potion that if he sell the recipes, he can live a free life just from the recipe of one item. For comparison, Annual income of a lower class nobles are only 40 Gold coins Talent Jack Of All Trade He demonstrated versatile of skills throughout the story. * Hunting: He possess proficient knowledge, skill, and experience that allows him to hunt prey more proficiently than normal hunters. * Farming: In his past life, he helped his grandparent on the farm during his time in the countryside. After his stay at the spirit village, his skill and knowledge grew further on farming as it uses spirit art. * Poker Face: He is an expert at hiding his own emotion and expression making him very difficult for others to perceive his thoughts. * Carpentry: During his stay at the spirit village, he learned the skill of carpentry to the level of receiving praises. * Cooking: Rio retains an average knowledge of Chinese, Western and Italian cuisine from his previous life. He is also taught Tea brewing by Celia. * Heavy Drinker: He can handle strong alcohol greater than a average dwarf without getting drunk. * Medicine Concocting: Currently, he can concoct simple things like soap and such. * Noble Etiquette: Combing his knowledge on manners and greetings from his previous life and his learning of etiquette during his time at Bertram Royal Academy, his ways of conduct became so flawless that everyone thought of him as a noble even though he claimed himself as a commoner. * Engineering: He can construct machinery such as water wheels. * Magic Tool Crafting: He can creating magic/ spirit tools that can change hair colors and simple detection barriers. * Knowledge on Magic Formation: Rio is exposed to the knowledge of magic formation during his time at the Bertram Royal Academy working as Celia's assistant and his knowledge expanded while at the spirit village. Trivia *He is more of Rio with Haruto's memories in LN, while in Wn he is Haruto with Rio's memories HarutoPic.JPG|RioPic Rio.jpg|Rio_Academy era RioChibi.png|Rio_CB iwt2hu5eh67n9ww02lqwgn6obt35_f3g_yz_xc_ats9.jpg.580.jpg|Rio 12 years old design 2e1j1py22fhl4duujwupjxkich80_14p4_dw_kc_2mmz.jpg|Rio 14 years old, Yagumo era hdo5dye6dxhs38qe8mdu560zizz6_12r8_zu_rr_3uvm.jpg|Rio in black armor jag14xfw8s0e9vox80ybad6wa13p_1d14_dh_rp_1pgh.jpg|Rio in disguise design Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Seirei no Tami Category:Karasuki Category:Galwark